


Under Your Spell

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Khan - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Guitars, Sex, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan danced around my head while playing a guitar and this happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

> A mixture of Benedict and Khan. Choose your poison. Enjoy!

I see him from across the room, long fringe falling over his forehead as he strums a guitar. White t-shirt under a black leather jacket. 

I don't know how long I've been staring at him but as I look around, I seem to be the only one aware of him. 

The music he plays can barely be heard but I can hear every note and as the speed quickens, so does my heart as I get off my stool and walk to him. 

I feel enchanted. As if I was a snake and him the charmer. As I get close I can make out more details. His long fingers playing fluidly over the strings, his long legs clad in dark denim jeans and black boots, laced all the way to the top. 

I unconsciously bite the inside of my lip. He's singing. Oh god, his voice. Soft, low and slightly gravelly. "He is the grand optimist, I am the world's poor pessimist. You give him burdens sometimes and he will escape unscarred."

City and Colour. I recognize the song as I walk closer into his personal space, listening as his fingers match the beat perfectly. I stop and open my mouth to tell him how wonderful his voice and guitar playing is but then he looks up at me. 

His eyes. Icy blue piercing eyes. I've lost my voice as I look into them and feel the world still as we stay in that moment until I force myself to look away. 

He stops playing, his hands caressing his guitar as he smiles at me. He doesn't say a word as I look at his face, his lips. 

His smile creates a perfect bow and I smile in response. "You were great," I finally say as he sits in front of me.

"Thank you. I didn't expect anyone to notice." he replies and I hear his accent. British. Rare to see such a beautiful man playing a guitar in a dive bar but apparently it is my lucky day. 

"I did. Couldn't stop, actually," I say honestly as I sit on the empty chair in front of him. The pull that drove me to him had been strong, stronger than I'd felt in a long time. 

His mouth opens slightly but he doesn't say anything. He puts the guitar beside him, running his palms down his denim thighs and I follow the movement. "It's nice to have an audience, especially such a beautiful one." He taps his fingers over his knees as he looks at me. 

"Flattery will get you everywhere, talented Brit." I wink at him as I lean forward and placed my hands over his, my thumbs caressing his skin. His eyes move to mine as he turns his hands and runs his fingers over my wrist.

He leans close, his cheek pressing against mine. His faint stubble tickles my skin as he whispers into my ear, "Come with me, beautiful thing." He kisses the little spot under my ear and I gasp as he's suddenly standing up, taking my hand in his and guiding me up.

I follow him wordlessly as he walks us out the back way and leads towards a building nearby. If this were any other man, I would be scared. I would have said no or created some sort of excuse, but his presence is calming and comforting.

I've never met him before yet it feels like I know him. He guides me into the building and towards a freight elevator. I step in and he closes it; then we go up. It stops two floors later and we walk towards a large door.

He unlocks it and leads me inside. I look around the loft. There is a kitchen, a living room area and an elevated space where his bed rests, hidden away by floor to ceiling partitions. "I like your apartment." I go to pull off my jacket but his fingers meet mine over the material and he pulls it off gently as he nuzzles my neck.

"Thank you." He nips my earlobe before he moves away. I swallow hard as I turn slowly to look at him. He removes his jacket, placing it on the coat hanger by the door before he walks over to me. He brings his hand up to my face, his thumb tipping my head up before he kisses me.

Oh, his lips. I'd forgotten how good it feels to kiss someone. It starts as a press of lips until I step back and end up pressed against the back of the couch, his body flush with mine. I moan as I run my hands up his strong arms as we both tilt our heads.

The first touch of his tongue on mine is electric. I can feel little shivers running down my body as he teases me with his fingers. I feel like an instrument, he knows the right strings to strike, the right keys to press to make me melt in his arms.

He pulls back a few minutes later as we both take in air. My chest rises and falls quickly as I stroke the nape of his neck. "You're very good at this," I pant out as he moves his hands, holding onto my hips.

"As good as you are." He teases his fingers under my shirt and I move my hands from his body as he pulls it over my head. 

I grab the edge of his shirt and do the same before cursing. "Are you even real?" I press my hands to his chest, running them up his beautiful torso and swallowing hard. 

He strokes my hair as I explore. "I'm very real." He kisses me again, his hands moving to my back, unhooking my bra as he leads us towards his bed. I don't remember walking up the few steps towards it, just my back hitting the mattress as he keep kissing me, his hips against mine as he slowly moves against me.

I can feel his hardness pressing against me and I bite down on his bottom lip. He growls into my mouth as he cups my breasts in his large hands, his thumbs teasing them in unison and making me grind against him desperately.

"Take off your pants," I pant out once we break the kiss. I am dizzy with need at this point. His kisses, fingers, words have made it difficult to breathe or focus on reason. No slow, no stopping at this point.

He does as I ask, taking his jeans off followed by his underwear. I take a minute to admire his beautiful cock. The head glistens with precum and my mouth waters as I think about how he must taste.

My thoughts are interrupted as he undoes my pants, sliding them down my legs until they are tossed aside. "Beautiful creature." He kneels between my spread legs and runs his fingers over them.

"Ooooh. Mmmm," I moan as I lean up into him, kissing him as he moves his fingers against my core. I kiss him deeply as he teases a finger over me then slowly guides it in. He repeats this until there are three of them.

He curls them perfectly inside me, rubbing at that spot inside me. I beg for more and he speeds up, his thumb circling my clit until I am coming. Waves of pleasure run down my body as he pulls his fingers out slowly before he lines up, pressing the tip of his cock inside me.

I whimper as my fingers try to find purchase on his sweat slick skin. Inch by glorious inch, he makes his way inside me until he is fully inside me. "Oh god," I pant, my eyes closing as I focus on my breathing.

"Open your eyes." He kisses my lips and I open them, his hands on both sides of my head as he braces himself. I look into his eyes and let out a breath before he starts to move.

The pace he sets is slow, in and out as he places kisses over my neck. He nibbles every so often and I scratch at his shoulders when he does. He hisses, then speeds up a little every time. 

I reach up, stroking his hair, his fringe curling and sticking to his forehead from the sweat. I move my fingers to his face, caressing his cheek. "Who are you?" I whisper as he places a kiss to my palm.

He doesn't reply as he keeps moving inside me and making it impossible to remember what I'd asked, let alone my own name, as he changes the angle. I plead for more of everything he can give and he gives it all.

I wrap my legs around his waist, arching against him as my orgasm hits. I can feel my entire body shake, my toes curl and my head is thrown back against the pillow as the sensations wash over me.

"I'm no one," I hear a faint whisper as I tighten around him and bring him along with me, hearing him curse then feeling him bite down on my shoulder. "I'm yours," he whispers low against my ear.

I moan, my arms wrapped around him as we both shake from the intensity of our joint climax. His arms buckle and his body presses against me as he catches his breath.

"Wow." I untangle myself from him and let him pull away slowly so he can lay on his back. I can still feel little aftershocks running over my body as I lay on my side, looking at him.

He looks amazing, sweaty and satisfied. I smile as he turns to me, his hair sticking to his forehead again and I laugh as I run my fingers over it. He moves an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I press a kiss to his lips and wonder where this man came from and what I'd done to earn his company. There is no time to think about it as his fingers skim over my back and the want slowly builds again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Michelle for being a wonderful, supportive beta


End file.
